<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Waves Of This Feeling by AetherAria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937675">[Podfic] Waves Of This Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria'>AetherAria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mentioned. POST panic attack really), Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gentleness, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically, Rilla is there to help ease Damien down after one of his attacks. Today, it is only Arum with Damien as he recovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Waves Of This Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220904">Waves Of This Feeling</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria">AetherAria</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now in podfic form! Recorded ages ago, only edited like. Yesterday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe>&amp;;amp;amp;nbsp;</iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>